


some things change

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Deputy Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Radiation Treatment mention, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, major character illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: No matter how much time has passed, Stiles still isn't comfortable in the hospital. All things considered, he doesn't think he ever will be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/475580.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #216: radiation

“I didn’t think I’d be back here. I hoped I wouldn’t be.”

“Stiles…”

“It still looks the same.” 

“Kid, c’mon.”

“I mean, it’s not like I remember it all that well from when we were here with Mom, but I do remember that stupid MRI that wasn’t even real. And it all looks the same.” Stiles glances around the room. “A little different than when hell broke loose in here though,” he adds. 

“Jeez, kid, what’s gotten into you?” 

“Why was it always  _ here _ , huh? Or the station. I mean, I get the high school, shit always happens in schools, especially when you have stray teen lycanthropes running around like it’s no big deal. But why here?” 

“Well, you spent so much time here, maybe it just follows you?” 

“That’d explain all three, actually, thanks Daddio,” Stiles says, and his voice is still flat, emotionless. “I can’t believe it all looks the same. Feels like it should be different, I mean, it’s been  _ years _ .” 

“Kid, you’re freaking out,” John says, and he reaches across the bed’s railing to pat his palm on Stiles’ shoulder. “I haven’t seen you this rattled in a long time.”

“Dad,” Stiles says, but he doesn’t look over to John. 

His eyes are on the sterile white sheets, fingers tugging at invisible loose threads, shoulders hunched. 

“Is Derek coming to pick you up?” John asks in an attempt to change the topic.

“Okay,  _ now _ I’m worried. You sound like you’d be happy to see him,” Stiles finally looks up to meet John’s eyes. 

“Kid, you two have been married for years, will you get over the idea that I hate him, please?” John chuckles, relieved by the return of their ongoing joke. 

“Yeah, he’s gonna be here soon. Someone had to keep the station running,” Stiles says, and glances up to the door just as it opens.

“Well, I try,” Derek responds as he walks inside. “Hey John, how’s the radiation going?” 

“Like shit, but I’ve heard there’s worse I could be dealing with,” John says with a small shudder. “Can you take this one home? He’s about ready to jump out of his own skin, and I don’t think this place is equipped for that.”

“Hey!” 

“It did survive it’s fair share of destruction, probably best if we don’t add more,” Derek says, and he holds out a hand towards Stiles. 

“I’ll be back in the morning,” Stiles says before he bends over the bed to give John a hug. “Bright and early.”

Over his shoulder, John glances at Derek who’s already shaking his head. 

“Melissa’s on nights, I’m in good hands,” John says when Stiles pulls away.

“Okay Dad, I did not need to know that,” Stiles pretends to shudder, but the grin on his face is genuine. “Tomorrow.”

“Fine, fine, get out of here.”

Stiles looks back a few times as he heads out of the door, fingers laced with Derek’s.

“Damn place never changes,” is the last thing that John hears before the door closes and he’s surrounded by silence again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
